Sex pistols
by Minnisa Targana
Summary: La evolución, aquella que dice que el ser humano evoluciono del Mono. Aunque en parte es verdad, no es del todo cierta, no solo los monos fueron cambiado con el tiempo hasta llegar a la forma actual, otros animales también fueron cambiando con el tiempo y esta es su historia [se buscan Oc s]
1. Ficha

¡Hola meloncitas y meloncitos!

Bueno como podrán ver, he decidido comenzar de nuevo con esta historia… la razón, bueno pasa y resulta que no pude continuar, había tantas cosas mal en la historia que no pude soportarlo y la por esa razón decidí hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva.

Agradezco a las chicas que me mandaron su ficha antes y si quieren pueden volverlo a hacer.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de CdM y Eldarya no me pertenecen, son de Chinomiko-sama, Xian nu studio, Beemoov Y a su equipo, la terminología y las especies y algunas ideas de la trama son sacadas del manga de Tarako Kotobuki.

 **Genero:** Romance, comedia, drama, fantasía

 **Advertencia:**

-Esta historia contiene lenguaje soez, violencia, referencias y parejas homosexuales, Poli amor, adulterio, abuso, insinuación de violaciones, relaciones abusivas, situaciones sexuales.

-Los chicos van a ser un poco OoC

-En un principio la historia será T, pero cambiara en los siguientes capítulos a M

* * *

 **Razas de Madararui**

 **-Hombre Simio**

Humano

Ser vivo que evolucionó del mono y tiene la ventaja de tener un alto índice de fertilidad a comparación de los Madararui, pero tienen la desventaja de no poder distinguir a los otros tipos de razas; para ellos solo existen los simples humanos. Sus características son: No tienen habilidades en especial, no son especiales –en el sentido de los Madararui-, ellos nos pueden ver, oír ni hablar con el kogen, a diferencia de los demás.

 **-Dragón de agua**

Son seres que evolucionaron de una rama de los reptiles. Al igual que todos los Madararui pueden distinguir a otros.

Sus características:

Psicología básica: Tienen un carácter primordialmente frío. Son seres que están entre las mejores familias y son muy solicitados por el valor de su semilla. Aquellos que pertenecen a esta raza de Madararui son de sentimientos fríos o al menos de la clase de sentimientos a los cuales no simplemente puedes llegar. Son calculadores y quizá perfeccionistas; muy elegantes en su forma de pensar y hablar, pero también muy agresivos cuando se les provoca. Su kogen es fuerte y saben cómo usarlo, pues también son poseedores de una espléndida inteligencia.

Forma física básica: Por la cuestión de su semilla suelen ser personas de cuerpo grueso y fuerte pero también ágil, no tanto como otros por su tamaño, pero lo suficiente para sorprender. Su fuerza también es increíble, pues aparte de la fuerza de su kogen su fortaleza física es espléndida por naturaleza. Tienen el atributo de ser buenos en el agua, espléndidos nadadores en competencia con los ojos de serpiente.

 **-Ojo de Serpiente**

Son seres que, al igual que los dragones, evolucionaron de una rama de los reptiles.

Psicología básica: Son manipuladores, especialmente cuando de monos se trata. Son personas muy perfeccionistas sobre las cuestiones que piensan y hacen, se ponen a la defensiva cuando se sienten atacados y en muy pocas ocasiones se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos, por lo mismo del perfeccionismo. Es gente muy inteligente y dotada, excelentes para ser empresarios o comerciantes, con mucha habilidad de palabra y con bastantes pensamientos ocultos. Para muchos, estas personas pueden ser todo un misterio, pero solo unos pocos los lograrán comprender.

Forma física básica: No son tan grandes como los dragones a pesar de ser descendientes de reptiles; los ojos de serpiente tienen el "defecto" de poder morir estando en bajas temperaturas. En el agua son tan espléndidos como los dragones y se asemejan a éstos en muchos de los casos. Tienen una buena fuerza y un buen porte físico, que saben usar tanto como la fortaleza de su kogen.

 **-Hechicero felino**

Son seres que evolucionaron de los felinos. Se podría decir que ellos son los más indefensos en lo que se refiere al mundo Madararui. También es una de las razas que más habita el planeta tierra por su alto índice de fertilidad.

Sus características: De todos los Madararui son los que más caen bajo sus instintos animales cuando son provocados, sin embargo también son muy cuidadosos. La personalidad de cada uno es muy diferente y coinciden en algunas cosas que caracterizan a la gran gama de felinos que existen: su seriedad, su cautela, una elegancia natural al caminar, hablar y demás gestos… Esta raza va desde la semilla más liviana como lindos gatos hasta de las más pesadas con grandes felinos como los Leones. Son bastante valorados a pesar de la gran cantidad de felinos que hay, pues eso no les quita su fuerza ni prestigio.

 **-Oso del Roble**

Son seres que evolucionaron de los Ursus (osos).

Forma física básica: Tienen un tamaño grande, se alimentan demasiado, su fuerza es brutal cuando se enojan, en la temporada de invierno es cuando son más perezosos que en las demás épocas. Esta raza tiene el dote de poseer una fuerza física tan potente como la espiritual, son muy cotizados para la cuestión de reproducción por el peso de su semilla y la gran influencia que la mayoría de las familias de Osos tienen. A pesar también de su tamaño los osos rara vez son desaliñados, pues guardan una apariencia física casi perfecta.

Psicología básica: Su carácter es agradable –mayormente-. No saben controlar sus sentimientos, no importa qué semilla sean son extremadamente fuertes a comparación de los demás. Los osos son gente tranquila en la mayoría de las ocasiones, a menos que sean provocados por alguien. Esta gente posee un kogen poderoso que se impone entre los más fuertes, son serenos cuando están en su madurez pero los cachorros son un poco menos manejables. Es una raza emocional que tienen un corazón enorme detrás de toda aquella fachada ruda a lo que a sentimientos se refiere –puede variar dependiendo de su historia.

 **-Deidad Perro**

Son seres que evolucionaron de los canes; al igual que los hechiceros felinos abundan mucho en la tierra. Es de las razas más comunes y la semilla pesada de estos es sumamente rara casi en peligro de extinción.

Psicología básica: Son fieles, amistosos, se guían mucho por sus sentimientos aunque no lo demuestren, de todos son los más sensibles. Algunos son muy torpes, confiables por instinto y buenos compañeros. Prácticamente son como los canes que todo el mundo quiere. Es gente tierna de sentimiento y de los amigos incondicionales, sin embargo también son astutos, Saben desconfiar de la gente y no creerse todo lo que se les diga, son muy pocos los canes que fácilmente caen en trampas.

Forma física básica: No hay en realidad un patrón en ellos, como los gatos, varían según la raza de canes que sean y de dónde provengan. La mayoría de esta gente es atractiva por tener una buena combinación de facciones, una característica general en ellos es que poseen una temperatura corporal más elevada que la normal, especialmente en las razas que están acostumbradas a vivir en el frío. Algunas semillas livianas suelen ser sensibles en muchas zonas. En general tienen un excelente sentido del olfato y del oído, pero su visión no siempre es muy buena.

 **-Sirena | Tritón**

Son seres muy raros de encontrar. No todos tienen la suerte de ver a uno en su vida. A diferencia de los Madararui ellos podrían clasificarse en otra especie. Son representados como espíritus y no todos los Madararui los pueden ver. Su existencia es como si estuviesen en otro canal y no todos pueden materializar su kogen. Su índice de fertilidad es el más bajo. Están en peligro de extinción. No confían en casi nadie, ni en su misma especie, no todos comprenden los sentimientos y son tratados como algo (alguien) especial. No se sabe mucho de ellos por la limitada existencia de su especie.

La mayoría de estos seres, se resguardan en la seguridad de sus hogares donde están protegidos por una barrera, ya que su forma física es demasiado débil e inestable, si llegasen a salir de esta morirían sin remedio, al igual que un pez fuera del agua.

Pocos son las sirenas que pueden llevar una vida normal, los afortunados son aquellos cuyos genes están mezclados con otra especie de madararui, esta clase son llamados quimeras ya que a pesar de tener la forma física del padre o madre presentaran en su forma animal cola de pez y escamas en el pelaje.

 **-Alados**

Estos seres se clasifican en dos: ovíparos y mamíferos. Los primeros son toda clase de aves y los segundos son todo lo que no es igual a un ave pero puede volar. Al igual que las sirenas están en peligro de extinción, ya que pocas veces se les puede encontrar. Hasta los mismos Madararui desconocen su existencia.

Psicología básica: Son muy orgullosos, no piden ayuda, ni perdón, mucho menos se dejan ayudar y detestan ser considerados menores o débiles. La mayoría de ellos tienen un pasado triste al ser rechazados por los mismos Madararui que llegan a saber de su existencia, al ser una raza tremendamente extraña.

Forma física básica: es dependiente de la especie que sean, aves o seres que pueden volar.

 **-Valedores de Linaje**

En algunos casos, hay una raza llamada el "retrogrado". Eso es cuando un hombre simio de repente despierta sus características Madararui. Tendrán la habilidad de los Madararui y además la habilidad de reproducción alta de los hombres simios. También una gran atractivo sexual para los hombres simios y los Madararui. Sin embargo, estos "retrógrados" no existen en circunstancias normales y es posible que no veas uno en tu vida. Sus características psicológicas son como las de un hombre simio normal debido a que la mayoría de estas personas desconoce su propia esencia especial. Sus características físicas varían.

 **-Equino de pradera**

Estos son los caballos, Asnos y cebras.

Estos seres son unos mamíferos únicos. Su sola existencia es muy compleja. Se sabe muy poco de ellos porque es muy escasa su especie, solo se encuentran en familias nobles o en tribus cerradas, tratando de ser una raza de sangre pura. No contienen semillas plumas, siempre fueron seres de gran presencia.

Psicología básica: Nobles, leales y con orgullo inquebrantable; son algunos de los adjetivos con los que se pueden nombrar a estos Madararui. Pero pueden ser desconfiados con personas que no conocen porque así se les enseño, quieren demostrar que lo saben todo para no depender de nadie pero cuando se dejan ayudar pueden encontrar a una gran persona que los apoye. Algunos de los equinos son más vulgares, en el sentido que no prestan tanto a la presentación porque tienen un origen más salvaje pero no les quita su prestigio, de hecho suelen ser más amistosos y son ellos mismos quienes brindan ayuda.

Descripción física básica: Lo que más llama la atención de los equinos es su cresta, son muy bellas y esto se refleja en el cabello, en su forma humana, lo suelen tener largo y no lo pintan porque es como una ofensa entre ellos. Pero todo depende de la sociedad d cada uno. Tienen una gran fuerza física en las piernas y alcanzan un gran nivel de velocidad. Cuando muestran algunas características en su forma humana se aprecian las orejas en punta, son más delgadas que las de los Felinos y largas; su cabellos se vuelve más fino y largo, en caso de tenerlo corto; a veces aparece una cola de pelos largos.

 **-Pezuña de Minos**

Son los toros, vacas, cabras, ovejas, venados (ciervos), alces.

Algunos creen que esta raza de Madararui es mitológico pero no es así. Su origen es diferente pero los une sus astas que portan, pequeñas, medianas, grandes; el tamaño suele ser poder entre ellos y con sus astas o cuernos se brindan grandes batallas desde siempre. Su extrañeza solo es porque ellos mismos se esconden, posiblemente en las actividades bárbaras que los humanos han estado creando. Existen semillas tanto plumas como medianas y pesadas para estos Madararui.

Psicología básica: Son muy inestables, algunos suelen ser muy dulces y amistosos pero otros son agresivos y testarudos. En el peor de los casos ambas personalidades pueden venir juntas. Ya que tienen costumbres en las que la pelea es como se entienden, entrar en su territorio puede ser peligroso. Protegen con su vida lo que más aman y de la misma manera utilizan su vida con lo que más odian.

Descripción física básica: Desde el aspecto más fornido al más delicado, tienen una gran variedad de tamaños pero lo que los van a diferenciar siempre son sus cuernos o astas. Entre todos no hay nada semejante y puede haber mucha ambigüedad. Cuando muestran sus características Madararui en su forma humana, es claro que podrán aparecer sus cuernos/astas y posiblemente un cambio de color en sus ojos. También sus colas, pueden ser peludas o solo ligeras como un rabo.

 **-Roedor de árbol**

Roedores más comunes son los ratones, ratas, ardillas, puercoespines, castores, hámsteres, jerbos y conejillos de indias.

Son los roedores más pequeños, ellos no brincan como lo hacen los saltadores de la luna pero son veloces en proporción a su tamaño. Son igual de abundantes que los Felinos pero algunas de sus especies son más difíciles de encontrar. Cada uno tiene diferente características y pueden soportar diferentes ambientes.

No poseen semillas pesadas ni medias, solo tipo ligero y pluma.

Psicología: Son muy juguetones, inquietos e intrépidos. Se ayudan mutuamente y son muy buenos en grupos grandes, como una pequeña manada. Trabajadores todo el tiempo, no les gusta quedarse sin hacer nada. Algo que no sé debe hacer es burlarse de ellos, son un poco rencorosos y buscan venganza, claro es más que una broma pero si hay que cuidarse de ellos. Son muy simples en sus deseos, sencillos para ser felices. A veces son un poco maliciosos y pueden tomar cosas que no son suyas.

Descripción física básica: Lo más similar que tienen son sus orejas que tienen formas redondas, no suelen parecerse entre sí, algunos de pelaje grueso y otros delgados, también sus colas; largas y sin pelo hasta otras pequeñas y con mucho pelo. Otra característica que los distingue son sus dientes, son muy afilados para romper cuerdas. En la forma humana lo que suelen mostrar más son sus orejas, pocos enseñan la cola.

 **-Saltador de la luna**

Son pequeños y muy veloces, algunos piensan que son como los monos puesto que su índice de producción es elevada, las temporadas de apareamiento son constantes. No posee semillas pesadas, son muy pequeños y siempre resultan presas de otros.

Psicología Básica: Son muy orgullosos, tratan de hacer las cosas por si solos porque no les gusta ser subestimados por su tamaño. También son confiables y brindan la ayuda a quien más lo necesita. Existen los que necesitan de ayuda, son un peligro para sí mismos pues atraen los problemas. Tímidos y asustadizos. Cuando encuentran a alguien se apegan mucho a ellos. Es mejor no deprimirlos porque pueden caer enfermos por esto, como si dejaran de cuidarse por total.

Descripción Física básica: Pequeños y esponjosos, algunos pachoncitos por no decir gordos. Los colores son muy diversos, pero con rabo y orejas largas y puntiagudas. Sus patas traseras son largas y muy fuertes, dando saltos increíbles. Solo enseñan la cola y orejas cuando están en forma humana, algunos dicen que son muy vulnerables y si se asustan pueden transformarse por completo y terminan desmayándose.

 **Tipos de semillas**

 **-Pluma:**

Este tipo es de lo más común, son las más fértiles sin embargo su grado de sensualidad o atractivo es muy bajo, por lo que es muy común que los madararui con semillas más fuertes los utilicen como incubadoras.

Aquí se encuentran todas las especies más pequeñas de los roedores de árbol, saltadores de luna, alados.

 **-Ligera:**

Al igual que el tipo pluma, es el segundo tipo más común, son muy fértiles y su sensualidad sigue siendo baja aunque no tanto como los del tipo pluma, se han vuelto populares últimamente entre los semillas pesadas.

Aquí se encuentran las razas pequeñas de los hechiceros felinos, deidad perro, roedores de árbol, saltadores de luna, ojo de serpiente, dragón de agua, alados.

 **-Media:**

Este tipo es el más equilibrado, tanto su fertilidad como su sensualidad están a la par, por lo que es común que se codeen en los mismos círculos que los semillas pesada, aunque no son tan valorados como los mimos.

Aquí se encuentran las razas de tamaño medio, abundan los hechiceros felino y deidad perro, pesuña de Minos, equino de pradera, oso de roble, ojo de serpiente, dragón de agua, alados, son menos comunes los roedores de árbol y saltadores de luna.

 **-Pesada:**

Este tipo tiene una baja fertilidad pero su sensualidad es mayor a la de cualquiera, son muy respetados y solicitados por otras semillas, la mayoría de estos, forma parte de las altas esferas sociales y familias de renombre.

Aquí encontramos a las especies de mayor tamaño de cada especie.

* * *

 **Los chicos disponibles**

Todos los chicos están disponibles a excepción de Alexy, si alguna quiere mandar un Oc chico puede hacerlo y lo emparejare con el gemelo, pero no voy a emparejarlo con ninguna Oc mujer.

Algunos chicos van a tener unos requisitos, que estarán al lado de su nombre, así que si quieres a ese chico como pareja debes de agregarlos a tu ficha.

-Castiel Harrenhal- Forzosamente la Oc que lo elija deberá ser un retrogrado y debe tener 16 años.

-Nevra Harrenhal- La Oc que lo elija debe de ser una quimera (mezcla de pez con cualquier otra raza, para más información consultar las razas o si tienen dudas pueden mandarme un mp)

-Loghan Harrenhal (mellizo de mi Oc para ver su ficha pueden ir a mi perfil ahí estará junto a la de Charlize)

-Nathaniel Rousseau

-Ezarel Rousseau

-Lysandro Ainsworth

-Kentin McCartney- Debe ser semilla media, no importa la raza.

-Leiftan McCartney

-Armin Evans

-Dakota McGuire

-Viktor Moreau

-Valkyon Moreau

-Dimitry Goodrich

-Keroshane Desrosiers

* * *

 **Fichas**

Pese a que puse a casi todos los chicos solo voy a aceptar 7 chicas o chicos.

Nombre:

Apellido:

Edad:

Raza:

Especie: (Gato de angora, Perro labrador, Oso pardo, etc)

Semilla: (Tipo pluma, ligera, media, pesada)

Género: (acepto tanto fichas femeninas como masculinas)

Grado que están cursando:

Fidelidad: (que tan fieles son con su pareja, de ser baja por quien dejarías a tu pareja y por qué razón)

Familia: (relación que tienen con cada uno)

Físico:

Personalidad:

Historia: (no muy extensa)

Chico/Chica: (pueden elegir entre una chica o un chico)

Relación que tienen con las chicas: (Incluyendo a Charlize)

Relación que tienen con los chicos: (Incluyendo a Loghan)

Que te gusta:

Que no te gusta:

Extra: (algo que quieras agregar)

* * *

¡Listo!

Se que no tengo perdón, pero espero poder contar con su apoyo nuevamente para esta historia y cualquier duda no duden en mandarme un Mp y con gusto les responderé lo mas rápido que pueda

Gracias y nos leemos luego


	2. Animal 01

**¡Hola, hola meloncitas y meloncitos!**

 **Perdonen la tardanza, pese a que ya tengo todos los arcos estructurados, no puedo escribir tan rápido como me gustaría además de la falta de tiempo.**

 **Pero bueno a petición de mi adorable kōhai BoxOfGlitter es que este capítulo fue publicado antes de tiempo (sempai will always notice you babe)**

 **Y también quería decir… ¡TENGO BETA! (Grita emocionada y salta por toda la habitación lanzando serpentinas y confeti) Pese a que está ocupada y todo se ha dado tiempo para corregir mis historias y la adoro por eso (se pone a llorar de felicidad) Gracias Sabr1 amiga eres la mejor.**

 **Ahora si la dejo con el capítulo y nos leemos abajo**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CdM y Eldarya no me pertenecen, son de Chinomiko−sama, Xian nu studio, Beemoov Y a su equipo, la terminología y las especies y algunas ideas de la trama son sacadas del manga de Tarako Kotobuki.

 **Genero:** Romance, comedia, drama, fantasía

 **Advertencia:**

 **−Esta historia contiene lenguaje soez, violencia, referencias y parejas homosexuales, Poli amor, adulterio, abuso, insinuación de violaciones, relaciones abusivas, situaciones sexuales.**

 **−Los chicos van a ser un poco OoC**

 **−Ahora desde ya les aviso que el salseo inicia en este capítulo para aquellas que leyeron el manga ustedes mejor que nadie lo saben, pero quien avisa no es traidor así que ya lo saben lindas.**

* * *

 _"_ — _Si aquel día, ella no hubiera chocado contra mi espalda._

 _Si no la hubiera conocido._

 _Mi vida entera no habría cambiado._

 _Aun estaría dedicando tiempo y empeño en defender mi puesto como heredero de la familia Harrenhal, manejando el clan y extendiendo su dominio por el resto de la nación._

 _La cúspide del control. Todo en mis manos iba de acuerdo al plan, manejando las vidas de los demás a mi antojo y decidiendo quién vive y quién muere. Todo ese poder en mis manos… Así es como debería haber sido… Si ella no hubiera aparecido aquel día."_

— _Castiel Harrenhal_ —

* * *

Sus ojos recorrieron la figura femenina que estaba a horcadas sobre él, deslizándose sobre su miembro, marcando el ritmo con el vaivén de sus caderas. Jadeos y gemidos ahogados se escapaban traviesos de sus rosáceos labios. Su larga melena castaña caía por su espalda cual cascada. Un par de pequeñas trenzas se colaron al frente y ahora rebotaban junto con sus senos.

Castiel sonrió con suficiencia al verla morder sus labios para evitar gritar de placer, por lo que apoyo sus manos en las caderas de esta y con un fuerte movimiento la embistió, llenándola por completo.

Arriba, abajo.

Mételo, sácalo.

Era ya una rutina. Le guastaba el sexo como a cualquier chico de su edad y por supuesto, como a cualquier madararui.

La chica encima de él, que ahora se retorcía y chillaba de placer, era su actual pareja Debrah. Una bruja con un cuerpo celestial y una boquita que podía hacerte llegar al paraíso. Preciosa sí, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una zorra. La muy ingenua pensaba que no se había dado cuenta que se había metido con otro macho en su ausencia, pero eso poco o nada le importaba.

La única razón por la que aún seguían juntos era precisamente por estos encuentros, pero el pelirrojo empezaba a aburrirse. Ya no le traía la misma emoción ni llenaba aquel vacío en su pecho, se había vuelto mecánico a tal punto que se quedaba dormido en pleno acto.

Como sucedía ahora, cerró sus ojos y más pronto que tarde se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, pese a los chillidos indignados de su pareja.

* * *

Nathaniel la observó desde una distancia prudente. Aquella joven de cabellos añil que provocaba que su corazón latiese fuertemente en su pecho y por la que estaba dispuesto a entrar al club de jardinería.

Yalexy LeBlanc relucía entre todas aquellas flores, opacándolas con su belleza natural y dejándolas como simples yerbajos. Suspiró a la par que dio un paso anhelante hacia donde la morena se encontraba. Podía escuchar su risa cantarina y sentir el perfume de lilas y rosas, una esencia difícil de olvidar y que lo hacía llegar hasta lo más alto.

Sus orbes doradas se toparon en ese momento con los azules de aquella joven, un par de piedras azules cual turquesas enmarcados por finas y largas pestañas, tan expresivos y atrayentes. Su respiración se cortó a la vez que se abofeteó mentalmente. Probablemente, ahora mismo tenía esa expresión de idiota enamorado y eso era algo que no quería que la morena viese.

—Nathaniel, ¿Qué haces ahí? —el rubio se sonrojó y con paso inseguro se acercó a ella, dándose cuenta algo tarde que la morena no estaba sola— Acércate, no mordemos —Anyeline estaba a su lado como un miembro regular de club de jardinería. No era sorpresa encontrarla aquí. Él solo atinó a sonreír suavemente.

—Yalexy, Anyeline —el rubio movió su mano en forma de saludo, algo que la joven de cabellos negros imitó. Luego, miró a Yale— Te estaba buscando. Pareciera que estás empecinada en huir de mí cada vez que quiero hablar contigo —la de cabellos azules negó suavemente y volvió su atención al jardín.

—No es así y lo sabes —antes de que la morena pudiese continuar, la joven de cabellos negros se incorporó y sacudió sus manos.

—Culpa mía, lo siento —el rubio observó a la más bajita, un tanto sorprendido por sus acciones— Gracias por la ayuda, Yalexy —Anyeline se despidió de forma cortés del rubio y se alejó de ambos a paso tranquilo y elegante.

Nathaniel hizo nota mental de agradecer a la joven Ompel por haberlos dejado a solas. Aclaró su garganta, llamando a atención de Yalexy, quien lo observó atenta.

—Disculpa que las interrumpiera, pero estaba preocupado por ti —ella sonrió ligeramente y regresó su atención al grupo de claveles blancos que se mecían con el viento.

—No tienes por qué, solo ha sido lo usual. Algunas cartas y declaraciones —el joven frunció el ceño y cerró fuertemente sus manos en puños. La chica no alcanzó a notar la frialdad que adquirieron sus ojos dorados ante la mención de dichas cartas— No ha pasado nada más.

—Siempre has sido popular y como delegado principal mi mayor preocupación es que seas víctima de algún abusivo. Eres muy amable con todo el mundo, Yalexy —la joven frunció el entrecejo y abrió su boca para discutir con el rubio, pero este levantó una mano, indicándole que no lo hiciera— Ya ha pasado antes, no puedes negarlo. La chica de tercer año que te acorraló y te besó sin tu consentimiento… —Nathaniel podía recordar perfectamente a esa mujer descarada acercándose a Yalexy con su voz chillona, y en un intento de parecer sensual, había restregado su cuerpo contra el de ella. Esa chica mono se había atrevido a tocarla, a pasar sus sucias manos por aquel cuerpo que debía pertenecerle a él.

—¡Nathaniel! —ella pasó sus manos por su rostro en un intento de olvidar aquel accidente. Esa chica había pasado los limites— ¿Podrías simplemente olvidarlo? Yo quiero hacerlo, pero tú me lo impides al recordármelo contantemente —el rubio contuvo un suspiro y acercó una de sus manos a las de la chica, tomándola con delicadeza.

—Lo siento, sobrepasó mis límites —bufó molesta, pero no apartó su mano.

—Eres igual a mi madre —el muchacho casi retrocede ante tal comparación, pero mantuvo la calma lo mejor que pudo.

—Me disculpo por eso —ella lo observó con ojos fríos cual hielo y él supo que una simple disculpa no bastaría— Solo quiero protegerte. Por ello estoy aquí, para advertirte —la seriedad en su voz no pasó desapercibida para Yale. Curiosa por lo que su amigo tenía que decir, lo dejó continuar— Mantente alejada de los Harrenhal.

—¿Quienes? —arqueó una de sus cejas, curiosa.

—Lo Harrenhal, son tres hermanos. Probablemente te has topados con ellos en algún momento, dos de ellos tienen tu edad —Nathaniel frunció el entrecejo al recordarlos, un par de gemelos demasiado vagos y aun así con calificaciones excelentes— Loghan Harrenhal y su melliza Charlize. Ambos albinos, uno demasiado sociable y la otra demasiado perezosa para hablar con otro ser humano.

Para Yalexy, ambos nombres no le sonaban de nada, pero en una comunidad estudiantil de más de mil ciento ochenta alumnos era difícil toparse con todos. Pese a que el cabello blanco era un rasgo raro, no podía asegurar que no hubiese un pequeño grupo de diez alumnos que compartían dicha coloración o falta de ella.

—Si bien ellos no son una amenaza para ti, el mayor si puede serlo. Castiel Harrenhal, el matón de tercer año. Aléjate de él y estarás bien, puedo prometerlo —Nathaniel observó los posos azules y tuvo el impulso de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, pero se contuvo. No quería asustarla con sus movimientos, pero si podía hacer algo más.

—¿Entonces me estás sugiriendo que evite a todo aquel con melena blanca como si de la peste se tratase? —ella cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho, esperando que él contestara.

—Él tiene el cabello rojo intenso —ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó su mano libre en el hombro del rubio.

—¿Y esperas que de mil ciento ochenta alumnos justamente me tope con tres? —ella negó entre divertida e incrédula— Es probable que encuentre a Kiki antes que a esos hermanos, así que despreocúpate.

Nathaniel sintió algo extraño en sus entrañas. Algo malo iba a ocurrir y pocas veces se equivocaba, por lo que sin esperar más, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño saco de tela que depositó en la palma de la joven.

—Puedes decir que soy supersticioso, pero me harías un favor si llevas esto contigo siempre —la de ojos azules observó curiosa el saco que ahora reposaba en su mano. Era pequeño y pesaba lo mismo que un par de francos— No lo abras, solo llévalo contigo y nada pasara. Lo prometo —Yalexy notó la seriedad con la que el rubio se expresaba y su corazón quiso creer en sus palabras, por lo que cerró su mano con el saco dentro de esta y le sonrió.

—Muy bien, este será mi amuleto protector —Nataniel sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y sin poder evitarlo, la atrajo en un abrazo, a la vez que un alivio se apodero de él.

Con eso en su poder, podría protegerla y con el tiempo convertirla en su pareja. Solo necesitaban tiempo y todo estaría bien.

* * *

Terminó de subir los últimos peldaños entre maldiciones y juramentos, peores que los de un marinero. El joven albino observó con ojos fríos al elevador y al cartel de "fuera de servicio" que colgaba en las puertas de este.

—¿De qué sirve pagar el mantenimiento, si no reparan lo indispensable? Tú, ascensor de porquería —gruñó molesto y pasó de largo, aun maldiciendo entre dientes.

Después todo, solo a ellos se les ocurre rentar el loft de un edificio de veinte plantas.

Loghan abrió la puerta principal de su piso con más fuerza de la necesaria, importándole un pepino que su hermano mayor ahora estuviese durmiendo en la sala de estar a solo unos metros de donde él estaba.

—¡Castiel! —el albino gruñó molesto y, a paso rápido, fue a la cocina por algo para refrescarse— ¡Pedazo de haragán, por tu culpa el rubito ese me estuvo acosando toda la mañana! —abrió con fuerza la puerta de la nevera y tomó un cartón de jugo, del cual bebió directamente.

—Mmm, trabajo… Cansado —desde donde estaba, pudo escuchar como el mayor gruñía palabras sueltas, lo que lo sacó aún más de quicio y, a pasos rápidos, se acercó al pelirrojo.

—Si debe ser un trabajo muy duro el joder con esa zorra —el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos y más que molesto, lo vio con infinita indiferencia— Hueles a sexo.

—Soy un hombre con necesidades —él se estiró con pereza y Loghan solo pudo rechinar sus dientes, antes de aventarle en la cara la citación que el delegado le había entregado.

—Entonces, hombre de necesidades, hazte responsable de tus faltas y encara a la vieja Shermansky como el futuro líder de la familia —el mayor frunció el entrecejo y botó la hoja de citación a un lado. Se incorporó con pereza, revolviendo sus largos cabellos rojos. Observó a su alrededor antes de volver a ver a su hermano.

—¿Dónde está la tabla? —Loghan suspiró y trató de contra hasta diez, rogando por la paciencia que no tenía.

—Se quedó en el instituto. Tenía que hacerse cargo de asuntos estudiantiles, pero no confío en que regrese sola, así que ve por ella —Castiel levantó una ceja ante la orden inminente que su hermano menor le daba.

—Es tu clon, ve tú por ella —el de cabellos blancos miró con ojos de hielo a su hermano.

—Si por mí fuera, aún estaría ahí con ella y alejando a todos los idiotas que quieren acercársele, pero tengo trabajo y llego tarde —y era cierto, pues no había dejado de moverse desde que llegó. Castiel solo lo veía ir y venir.

—Como quieras…

—Bien —Loghan asintió, aprobando su respuesta— Pero haznos el favor de bañarte antes. Nadie quiere saber que te revolcaste con esa tipa —el mayor asintió y observó perdidamente hacia el ventanal— Y por favor, asegúrate de asistir mañana al instituto —dijo con amargura, por lo que Castiel solo atinó a reír.

—Iré mañana —el menor sonrió satisfecho por primera vez desde que llegó.

—Bien, muy bien —tarareó contento— ¡Tienes que ir al instituto como todo un hombre! —Castiel observó fastidiado al menor, quien ahora sonreía como si hubiese robado el diario íntimo de Nathaniel y se lo hubiese entregado a Peggy— Además, hay una buena persona en el instituto —se dejó caer en el sillón de enfrente y observó con cierta emoción al pelirrojo— Es lo mejor de lo mejor, una novia adecuada para ti, lo más raro de lo raro. Una Premium.

—Si es un oso, paso. Un perro tampoco, se embarazan muy rápido y un gato menos, no tolero su olor —Loghan sonreía como niño en navidad.

—Es como tú y, al parecer, el rubito de tu "mejor amigo" lo ha estado ocultando por mucho tiempo. La novia perfecta —Castiel gruñó ante la mención del delegado y sus ojos antes grises, se tornaron dorados— Oh, ¿Ya te muestras tan ansioso? —Loghan sonrió ladino— Creo que es un incentivo suficiente para que vayas al instituto, ¿No lo crees? —el mayor se levantó de golpe y se dirigió al cuarto de baño— Eso, qué buen chico eres, Castiel —pudo escuchar los pasos detenerse y regresar. El mayor asomó su brazo con el dedo medio levantado, lo que sacó una gran carcajada de parte de Loghan.

Sin duda alguna, él sería el que más disfrutara de esta situación. Por fin se desharían de esa zorra desabrida y su hermano asistiría a clases. No podía pedir más.

* * *

Yalexy iba a paso lento, apreciando la belleza de su alrededor. Por primera vez en años, nadie la perseguía ni le pedían citas. Por lo general, su mellizo Christopher se encargaba de ahuyentarlos con duras palabras o miradas penetrantes. Por supuesto, no funcionaba con todos. Había unos cuantos a los que les valía poco o nada la presencia del moreno de metro noventa a su lado.

Pero justo ahora podía ir por las calles y nadie se le acercaba. Observó curiosa a un grupo de chicas que la veían con cierta pena, pero al instante de verse descubiertas aceleraron el paso, mientras soltaban ligeros gemidos de decepción. Decir que le importaba sería estar mintiéndose a sí misma. Si bien le gustaba la atención que recibía, como a cualquier persona, había veces que era agotador y, por no decir, molesto. Por ello, momentos como este eran sumamente especiales.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de entrar al subterráneo, contuvo la respiración, sopesando si era una buena idea o no, pero al final cuando un grupo de chicos pasó a su lado sin darle una segunda mirada, decidió que era lo suficientemente seguro. Distraída, comenzó a bajar la larga escalinata, viendo los carteles donde anunciaban futuros eventos musicales, algunas películas, series que pronto serian trasmitidas. Lo normal que uno ve en estos lugares, pero algo llamo su atención y la hizo detenerse. Un cartel donde anunciaban las competencias nacionales de patinaje…

Su corazón se estrujó en su pecho al ver la delicada figura de la patinadora en el poster. Memorias de antaño la inundaron. Pudo escuchar los gritos de alegría, la música y casi pudo ver las luces… Pero aquella memoria se alejó abruptamente cuando un grupo de chicas que venían riendo entre ellas, la empujaron por accidente. Trastabillando y sin posibilidad de detenerse, terminó de tropezar con el filo del escalón. Cerró sus ojos. Sería una caída fea y eso le dejaría una marca espantosa. Esperó el golpe y el dolor que le provocaría caer desde esa escalinata, pero su inminente caída fue detenida. Sus pies no habían tocado el piso, pero su cuerpo se había topado con una masa más alta que ella y que desprendía un calor y aroma sumamente agradables.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, solo para toparse con unos fríos posos de titanio que la observaban con una indiferencia infinita. El joven frente a ella una mole de metro ochenta y nueve, había sido su "salvador" y también era el dueño de un aroma que haría que sus piernas temblaran si aún estuviese de pie.

Su cabello rojo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su nariz, por lo que con una mano apartó una parte de la melena de aquel hombre. Esta era suave, lacia y de color rojo intenso, que resaltaba su piel clara con un ligero dorado por los inclementes rayos del sol. Sus facciones eran varoniles, casi como si fuese un personaje salido de un sueño erótico. Mentón fuerte, nariz recta, labios delgados, pero que incitaban a ser besados y esos ojos que le quitaron el aliento. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma, ni siquiera con aquel chico de ojos ámbar y cabellos blancos que le había quitado el sueño en algún momento de su vida.

El hombre frente a ella la observaba en silencio. Tal vez, en espera de que ella se apartara o bien aún estaba tratando de asimilar esta situación. Fue ella quien trató de romper el silencio, pero una fuerte carcajada que hizo temblar su pequeño cuerpo la detuvo.

—Así que, tú eres el tesoro de ese gato idiota. Nada mal, nada mal.

—Yo… —se vio interrumpida nuevamente cuando las manos de aquel hombre pasaron por encima de su cabeza, levantándola sin problema y cargándola como si fuese un costal de papas— ¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces cretino?! —una nalgada la hizo chillar indignada, a la vez que él solo atinaba a reír.

—Eso está bien, pequeña Lobita. Me gusta que saques las garras desde ahora, las mansitas no son lo mío —Yalexy miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero se dio cuenta de que todos apartaban la mirada en cuanto los veían pasar.

Él la estaba llevando a lejos de la multitud y un vacío se creó en su interior cuando notó que se había detenido. Frente a ella estaba la puerta del servicio de mujeres, la cual fue abierta con poca delicadeza por el matón pelirrojo, sobresaltando a las pocas mujeres que había en esos momentos dentro. Al verlos, salieron disparadas, ignorando la mirada de una desesperada Yayx.

Una vez solos, cerró la puerta con seguro y dejó a la joven de cabellos añil sobre los lavabos. Antes de que ella pudiese siquiera comenzar a golpearlo por su atrevimiento, él se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

—Mmm… Bellos ojos, linda piel y un cabello lustroso y fuerte —el pasó una de sus manos por sus largos cabellos. Sonrió ladino, aspirando su aroma— ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el gato idiota tendría un gusto tan retorcido?

—¡Aléjate de mí, maldito bastardo! —un puñetazo fue directamente a la cara de su secuestrador, pero este lo detuvo sin problemas. Llevó su muñeca a sus labios donde depositó un beso suave.

—Te lo dije, me gustan las que dan pelea. Si fueses muy sumisa, sería aburrido —los ojos azules de Yalexy se encendieron llenos de ira contenida, retorciendo su brazo y tratando de liberarse del agarre del de ojos grises.

—¡Atrévete a seguir y te corto las pelotas, malnacido! —Castiel rió divertido, disfrutando de la vista que ella le estaba proporcionando.

—¡Eres una pequeña descarada! ¿Lo sabes, no? Paseándote por ahí como un bebe desnudo y atrayendo la atención de seres tan peligrosos como yo —la voz ronca de este hombre la hizo estremecer y maldijo internamente a sus hormonas revolucionadas— El olor escueto de ese gato no va a protegerte, no de mí —con su mano libre comenzó a acariciarla por sobre el uniforme. La joven comenzó a retorcerse furiosa bajo su toque— ¿Dónde lo tienes?, ¿Dónde lo ocultas, pequeña cachorra? Dímelo y tu castigo será menos severo.

—Vete al infierno —susurró Yayx entre dientes y él solo atinó a sonreír de medio lado.

—Tú vienes conmigo, fierecilla —del bolsillo de su suéter sacó el pequeño paquete que Nathaniel le había entregado horas antes— Interesante objeto el que ocultas tan celosamente —abrió el saco frente a sus ojos y vio que contenía cuatro garras negras— Así que ya te entregaste a ese gato —ella iba a replicar, pero sus labios fueron sellados por los de él— Es una lástima, ahora eres mía.

La mente de Yalexy estaba nublada por una bruma densa que le impedía pensar con claridad. Su lado racional le pedía a gritos que diese pelea, pero un lado que no había conocido hasta ahora le decía que se quedase quieta y disfrutara. Él estaba entre sus piernas y ambos brazos eran sostenidos por encima de su cabeza. Con una mano la obligó a verlo a los ojos directamente y reclamó sus labios una vez más.

Era lento, posesivo y dominante. El tipo de beso que solo había visto en películas y descrito en libros. Podía apartarlo, podría morderlo, podría hacer tantas cosas, pero su cuerpo no le respondía…

Él dejó sus labios para depositar besos húmedos a lo largo de su cuello. Sus ojos azules ahora estaban brillosos por la lujuria. Un calor intenso se estaba formando en sus entrañas y un nudo ahora residía en su vientre. Castiel se frotaba contra ella, impregnándola de su esencia. A través de la ropa, podía sentir su erección rozar contra su núcleo. Mordió su lengua con fuerza para evitar que los gemidos saliesen de sus labios, pero un picor en su hombro la hizo soltar un grito. ¡La había mordido! ¡El infeliz la había mordido y casi podía verlo reír por eso!

—Esa es una buena expresión… Me pregunto, ¿Si soltara tus manos, tratarías de golpearme? —dagas azules lo atravesaron y él sonrió de medio lado— Si, y nada me gustaría más que verte intentarlo, pero tengo que ir por un paquete. Así que, lo dejaremos para después —alivio y decepción, ambas emociones contradictorias surgieron del interior de la morena— Pero antes, tengo que terminar mi trabajo.

* * *

Balanceó sus delgadas piernas de atrás hacia adelante cual niña pequeña, mientras tarareaba una suave melodía. Charlize observaba con pereza el atardecer y sus bellos matices desde su lugar en la rama de aquel árbol en el jardín del instituto.

La reunión de representantes de clase se había terminado minutos atrás. Durante el trascurso de la misma, había sentido la penetrante mirada del delegado principal sobre su persona. Trato de hacer memoria, tal vez había ofendido al rubio con algo, pero no podía recordarlo. De cualquier forma, había optado por salir de ahí en cuanto la Sra. Shermansky dio por terminada la reunión.

No le desagradaba el rubio, por el contrario, creía que tenía un buen corazón, pero también sabía que ocultaba algo con un celo que no había visto en su corta vida. Su aroma natural era sándalo, limón y menta. Siempre fresco y serio, eran su carta de presentación, algo que ella reconocía a la distancia. Sin embargo, había algo más, algo oculto entre esas notas acidas y frescas. Un olor femenino y delicado. Rosas y lilas se mezclaban, desentonando en la imagen de aquel rubio de ojos ámbar.

Una mujer, que sin lugar a dudas poseía la fragancia natural más exquisita que había podido percibir. Atrayente, era verdad, pero sabía que eso solo podía significar peligro. Eso es lo que sus instintos le gritaban y ella siempre hacía caso de ellos.

Bostezó con pereza y estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Ya había hecho esperar a su hermano el tiempo suficiente, así que bajó de aquel lugar con un movimiento suave y elegante, propio de su especie. Tomó sus cosas, que había ocultado en un arbusto aledaño, y se puso en camino a la puerta principal.

En esos momentos ya no había casi nadie en el instituto, por lo que los únicos sonidos que la acompañaban eran el de los grillos y el canto de alguna que otra avecilla que aún despistada, canturreaba en el crepúsculo. El ruido que hacían los conserjes y algunos miembros de clubes deportivos resonaban a la distancia también. En una hora más este lugar estaría desierto, por lo que apresuró el paso. Atravesó los dos primeros edificios y pronto salió al patio principal, donde una figura oscura esperaba recargado a un costado de las puertas.

Predecible.

Con su pose de chico malo y un cigarrillo en sus labios, Castiel esperaba ahí por ella.

Retomó su paso, rápido al principio, pero conforme se acercaba notó algo distinto, algo que estaba fuera de lugar. Su esencia natural, había algo extraño en ella. Él siempre desprendía ese olor a Lima, cuero, pimienta y jengibre. En ocasiones había unas notas a tabaco, pero ahora había algo más.

Sus pasos se volvieron más pesados conforme se acercaba y pronto distinguió esas notas traviesas que se mezclaban con las de su hermano… Rosas y lilas… El mismo perfume que invadía la esencia del delgado, ahora invadía el de Castiel. Detuvo su andar a tan solo unos centímetros de él. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar lo que había hecho.

Sus ojos rosáceos se toparon con los grises del pelirrojo.

—Pídele perdón en cuanto la veas. Ella no es como nosotros y no sabe cómo funciona este mundo —Castiel suspiró ante las palabras de su hermana menor y la observó, resignado.

—Mañana me disculparé con ella —Charlize asintió y le entregó su bolso antes de emprender su camino a casa.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, si su pereza se lo permitía, pasearía por las aulas donde se escondía aquella madararui que su hermano mayor había elegido.

* * *

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo

 _"Anyeline observo con pena a la morena, quien cubría su rostro con sus manos. Ser elegida como la pareja de uno de las semillas súper pesadas era un peso tremendo y más aún para una criatura como lo era Yalexy."_

 _"Lance se movía nerviosa bajo la atenta mirada del de ojos ámbar. Sabía que haber salido en su busca no había sido tan buena idea pero, se supone que eran amigos ¿no? Y los amigos hacen eso los unos por los otros."_

* * *

 **¡Listo lindas!**

 **Este fue un capitulo un pelín corto… o por lo menos es como lo sentí, pero no quería agregar más cosas porque sería satúrarlo, además que el siguiente capítulo tiene un montón de información sobre los madararui, seria aburrirlas con demasiada información.**

 **Todas aprenderemos junto con Yalexy el complicado mundo de los Madararui y su sociedad tan cerrada y selecta.**

 **Cosas a saber de este capítulo:**

 ***Decir que me costó trabajo escribirlo sería mentirles, ha sido un capitulo que termine de forma relativamente rápida, espero que por ello no pierda calidad.**

 ***No todas las chicas salen. ¿La razón? Aparecerán conforme la historia avance, pues cada una tiene un arco que se relaciona con el de otras.**

 ***La portada de esta historia está al revés… porque ¡Fanfiction y sus medidas me parte a los personajes por la mitad! y pese a que hice de todo por cambiar las medidas seguía frustrando mis intentos de subirla como dios manda así que por ello está de lado.**

 **Con eso me despido espero que les gustase este primer capítulo, nos leemos en la siguiente historia.**

 **Les mando un abrazo virtual a todas ustedes y espero leerlas en la siguiente historia :3**


End file.
